


into cold water for you

by popmint (hannimiruku)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Pool Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannimiruku/pseuds/popmint
Summary: In which Yumenosaki has a swimming pool and Kanata invites Kaoru over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively, Kenny is not as straight as he thought and Kameron is always prepared for fun activities at the pool! 
> 
> (Check @IdolEnsemble on twitter later for a Good Time™)

 

Kanata-kun is a funny boy. Even after months of denial and a couple weeks of being in total distress over me liking him (the Straight Boy act was actually kinda real to me) and all the events concerning our relationship up to present moment, I still couldn't make sense of the exact reason he would always stay so calm. Perhaps he felt for me the same when I wouldn't even let the thought rest on the back of my mind, perhaps he just didn't care, but the way he kept his gentle smile on whatever the situation was frightening and captivating at the same time. Yes, I fell hard for the odd ocean man.

And that's how we get here. Well, not exactly, it's been at least 5 weeks already but essentially, we're probably dating by now, and that brings us to present moment, which is not the usual romantic kind of encounter you'd expect from newly established boyfriends. The truth is we're a mess. Not two hours earlier we were just.. Ugh! I can't concentrate!

"Hehe.. Kaoru is thinking about his supposed Heterosexuality from back then isn't he? Ahh.. such a straight~" The cyan haired boy licked along my earlobe down to the nape of my neck, breath as warm as the day was now. Fuck.

"Why you keep reiterating that? It's annoying, really~" I try answering with my usual tone, but honestly, it's hard when there's a hand traveling down my chest to my shorts, another hand pulling at my tiny ponytail and also a very very protuberant hard-on being pressed against one of my thighs. It's weird because I didn't see it coming, first we were just experimenting bolder movements by the marine bio clubroom and now we're almost fucking by the school pool (I didn't even know Yumenosaki had one, and thank God there's a shallower area so Kanata won't drown). Actually, take that "almost" back, he's now with his fingers wrapped around my cock, the feeling of water and his hands just right to make my legs weak. How the hell Kanata got the key to the pool building I don't know though, it's already way past class time and possibly even the cleaning staff has already left. Not that I have anything to do at home either, I did plan on sticking to him after school today but just did not.. predict this kind of activity going this far..!

"Hah. Kaoru is so hard already, I thought he didn't like guys~" he says in his sweet voice, but his fingers work in an achingly sour pace, as if he could just stop and leave if I didn't react as he played me into. More like he wanted to tease my convictions just to feel the pleasure of winning them over. He was a bit of a sadist, really.

"Fuck you, Kanata-kun, please just.. Hah. ..Faster, will you?" his lips are pressed where my hair is tied, and I know this is something he likes very much (thanks Tenkousei for insisting that I should tie it during more intimate moments). My hands holding tight onto the border as he complies with my pleas. He's probably overjoyed to see me like this. And I won't deny, I have been thinking about this quite often. More than my pride would like to let on.

The motions of his hands are slowed by the water's buoyancy, but still, it's quite the pleasurable feeling. Different from my fantasies but just as good. Up, up, down, down, thumb rubbing the head right where the precum should be beading if we weren't inside the pool. He taps on my shoulder, signalling for me to turn over, and as soon as I'm facing him, he's back on touching my dick.

"I'd do as you say but mother sea is letting the both of us celebrate our love amidst their substance, so why don't I fuck you instead hm~ ? It'd be too lonely if it was only me..."

As he says that, he punctuates with sharp pulls at my cock, using his other hand to press my balls, playing with them just the right way to make me gasp and go out of breath and then forget to tell him to shut up. He kisses my torso, then my neck, then my cheek and stops just a centimeter away from my lips, enticingly looking at them from under his cyan strands (all messed up now).

"I like you, Kaoru.. I really do..." He whispers, and it's me who can't wait any longer to kiss him. We've done it before actually, inside the clubroom in the dim light of the aquarium when Souma wasn't looking, at the fountain during the early hours of break time, by the beach when the sun was setting and Kanata looked the most beautiful. All of those moments were of a delicate atmosphere which wasn't present now. As Kanata opened his mouth, and let me lock tongues with him, all I could feel was need.

Need of more touching, more closeness, more urgency. His hard-on was squirming under his uniform pants (yes, Kanata didn't mind getting his clothes soaked, it's the norm to him by now) and what kind of lover would I be if I didn't touch him back? He probably has realized we won't last enough to do as he suggested, but still, this is more than enough for a impromptu encounter.

I part mouths with him, letting us breathe before kissing again, and again, and again.. the only sound in the building being the water slaps and our lips moving alongside our low moans. We knew we couldn't afford to make much noise even if the school was deserted by now. And it seemed we were quiet lovers by nature, which was oddly fitting for situations like this.

"Kaoru.. let me take your underwear off.. okay?" he breathes against my lips, sweating from the top of his hair, and I have the sensation he actually has it in him to fuck me all the way until I'm the same consistency of the jellyfish he loves so much. I could come from the way he looks at me to be honest, I just didn't yet because he's holding me quite the painful way, as to stop it from happening. Hah.. I hate you Kanata-kun.. okay that's a lie but... Ughh..!

"Sure.. but won't you take off your clothes too?"  I say as I try grinding against his palm, shameless.

"If Kaoru wants it.. Even if I'm a boy, fufufu~" he licks his lips, deciding to bare himself first, and what he does is almost a strip tease inside the water, undoing his tie the most sensual way I've seen, long fingers rolling the fabric as if to show their length, then popping button by button, slowly. I couldn't help but touch myself while he went on, being careful not to let myself spill already. And he notices.

"Kaoru may masturbate to me if he wants it, okay? I'm putting on a show for him..~" 

I let myself go, repeating my usual lonely routine as he unbuttons the last one before fully opening his shirt and tossing it over me to the bordering floor. Ah.. he's so handsome too.. He isn't near as muscular as Adonis-kun or as puny as that Tenshouin guy... He's just right for me. And with that in mind, I watch as he runs his hands down his own chest, to his abs, to his belt so he can unfasten it. Kanata may look odd and innocent when he's being his usual oddball self but this was a man. I am at my limit, and I can feel the pressure in my groin build up as Kanata takes off his belt and lets down his trousers to reveal no underwear, his throbbing cock now visible through the clean water. 

"Kaoru.. do you like what you see?" 

"Ahaha..—can't you tell? Nngh" I squirm through my teeth, ready to come anytime.

"Let me do you, Kaoru~" he is now reaching for my member, giving it one firm pull and before I realize it, I'm trembling under his touch, painting the water around his hands a translucent white.

 

Fuck.

 

"Awww..!! I made Kaoru come heeh~" he milks the last bits of cum from me, a sheepish smile on his face. 

My heart beats so fast I might pass out, that's how powerful an orgasm it was. But Kanata-kun is not done yet. He gives me some delicate touches and kisses, while I recover from the first round, and takes the opportunity to feel my ass up. I shiver, still sensitive down there, but trying my best not to tense up.

"Kaoru, are you okay with me doing this? I feel like I'm going too fast for you but .." He whispers, drawing circles with his fingertips, waiting for my response to press them further. I nod, taking a deep breath, and watching as he moves to where he left his backpack before entering the pool. I'm amazed because he actually did bring a silicon based lube with him, and is already preparing with a strangely tight sort of condom I only saw in very specific stores in the internet. Wow.

Now, close to me and ready to start, he enters a single finger inside, lubed but pushing inside a little water, which made it feel weirder than he expected to. Almost unpleasant. But Kanata-kun is smart, not letting me tense up by licking and sucking on my nipples. It's one of my favorite spots to be touched on, I'm sensitive in there and Kanata also seems to love them because every time he catches a glimpse of so much as their form he's all over my chest, saying they're like "buttons" or something. It's like he's come to worship them. I don't mind it but ... It sure is weird. 

"Have I told you today how much I adore your nipples, Kaoru? They're so lovely.. I could make an altar for them.!!" He must have read my mind.. there he goes again with the nipple shrine talk. I laugh, he's the cute one.

Meanwhile, his finger still works inside my ass, but I can't feel the weird sensation anymore as the way he is stimulating me has become closer to what I do to myself when I'm alone in the shower. With this in mind, I ask him for a second finger and he complies, happy as ever. His fingers are long, and skilled. He must have fingered himself a lot, I think. The vision of Kanata fingering himself is nice, and if I wasn't turned on again by now I'm sure to become with all the touching joined with his eyes looking at me and the idea of Kanata-kun masturbating. 

"Kaoru is getting so relaxed hehe~ Is it good?"

I can feel my cheeks burn all the way to my ears with the way his usually funny voice is now much much hoarser, and he gives me a warm (if not innocent) smile despite having two fingers inside my butt and preparing for a third. I sigh, and he takes it as a "yes, it's great" and keeps on going. I wonder how he's lasting so long, we already did so much in here..? Anyways, he has now three fingers inside me, and I feel stuffed. He moves them inside a bit, arches them as much as he can and then urges me to hook my legs around his hips. 

"Kaoru is such a good boy, he's doing everything so well.. I love him.." He praises me, and I know it's sincere. I never expected to love a man but I do. Faith is a strange thing and it's making me have my first time with him inside a pool. Oh well..

"I love you too, Kanata." I reply to the comment with a kiss, and it's his cue to take his fingers off me and position himself. Legs and arms wrapped around him, I am currently balancing the both of us as he coats himself with the lube that won't vanish inside water. I prepare myself mentally, it's actually happening.

Kanata gives my neck a deep suck, and then I can feel the tip of his dick being pushed inside my ass. It's the same as the three fingers, just more lubed and longer. The sensation is odd and even though he did prepare me, it hurts a little. He is now kissing me with trembling lips, and I wonder what he's feeling.

"So good, Kaoru... So good. —Ahh.. Tell me when to move okay..?" He whispers against my lips, and I start to get goosebumps when he makes the smallest movement. I think I'm ready. 

 

"..Do it.."

 

He complies, and I'm so full of him it's making me see stars. I bury my face in his torso, breath hitched and mouth watering. I could never do that with a girl. 

"D-does it feel.. good?" Kanata asks me, voice cracking, doing this inside the pool demands a lot more strength than having sex normally would, and so I wonder when did Kanata get this kind of muscular build (I still have so much to find out about him! Who would have thought I'd actually be this interested in knowing more about a boy) .. I nod into his neck, licking it up, tasting his sweat with chlorine from the pool.

His eyes roll back from pleasure and he is blushing a lot more than before. Even though I'm hooked on him, he is holding my waist from both sides, moving me up and down, making water splash around us, but I couldn't care less about making noise at this point. All I want is for him to move faster, closer, push his dick inside me further. I can't even look away from his face now, it's so .. 

"Kaoruu~ " he moans my name, his voice as enticing as a mermaid's would be, I think. The cyan strands from his bangs are now pulled back, wet, and mingling with his characteristic ahoge, and he looks so hot. Honestly!

"Hhgn.. Kanata, Kanata, .. fuck me harder.. Ah!.. really~" I beg with my lips brushing past his earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine and getting him to do as I asked for, the pace now much rawer and he is practically slamming me down his cock, and I do my best to ride him underwater. It's sloppy and slippery, but it gets the job done.

"Ka..Kaoru... Will you—Ah! ..give me.. a kiss.." He is now searching for my lips with his eyes closed, and I can't deny him this after he's done so much for me already. We kiss, deep, locking tongues, and I know Kanata has reached his limit. The thrusting becomes erratic, his grip on my waist tighter, the sound coming out through our kiss a moan so substantial I could almost swallow it from him. I, too, let go and now we're both climaxing together. I pump the last bits of his orgasm by riding through it, and the friction from my dick being smashed close to his abdomen and still moving up and down is milking my own cum out of me. What a mess.

We've both become tired now, and I try getting off Kanata so I can pull him out of the pool before he collapses. This man cannot swim even though he is probably the water's biggest fan. Gotta protect him from himself sometimes.

So I do it, getting his hand in mine and helping him sit on the tiles outside the pool. The weird condom he used is a mess, so I take it off him. I'm still curious as to how the hell he found these and if he had this one then he probably has a stock of them, right? Did he anticipate that he's have pool sex anytime soon, and that's why he came this prepared, or does he actually bring pool-sex friendly lube and condoms to school every day? What the fuck, Kanata, really.

"Hehe.. did you enjoy it, Kaoru?" his sleepy voice startles me from my thoughts, and I remember we're meant to pillowtalk this through. But here? Oh well.

"I did. It was... Great, better than I expected, actually."

"Will the water be okay? You know, she will miss us now.."

His tone is so worried, he must be serious about this. Okay.

"Ah, they'll be fine, don't worry~ We should head home, it's getting dark outside and this Hakaze will get a earful if I stay out late with another boy, you know? Hahaha~

He gives me an endearing smile, a sincere and loving one, and I blush. It's not often that I receive this kind of adoration.. it makes me warm inside my chest...

"Okay, I will try not to.." He says, more to assure himself than to answer me. We get dressed and leave the school grounds, silent and tired but contented.

 

"... thank you for loving me, Kaoru.. I'm happy."

It's the last thing I hear from him when I'm at his doorstep, my odd "guy friend" giving me kisses on my permanently pink cheeks, and it reverberates through my thoughts for the rest of the night.

"Thank you, Kanata-kun, I'm happy too."

**Author's Note:**

> Wahh!! This took me longer than I'd like to admit, but I think it turned out ok. It wasn't beta-ed so if you want to help me write better then please feel welcome to do so <3
> 
> I chose not to use the 「」for Kanata phrases because mmm.. tbh I still don't know his speech patterns well enough to put them where they should be. If this is making it too ooc then tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> This was suggested by a friend, he said "wow someone should write Kaoru and Kanata fucking underwater or smth" and I had to. Kaokana is one of the reasons I exist probably, the other being Shumika.
> 
> I learned a lot writing this, and it seems pool sex ain't as fun as they make it look like on movies. You gotta use a different kind of lube that won't be affected by the pool water + it's really dangerous bc the condom won't stay wrapped in place or could tear up bc of the chlorine from the pool but I did what I could here. I actually don't know if that condom Kanata used actually exists but if not then please pretend it does in the Ensemble Stars reality.
> 
> Remember, kids: if you're thinking about having pool sex, please reconsider esp if you have a vagina bc you could get infections and all. It's not a good idea, really.
> 
> That's it. Hope you liked reading this!


End file.
